


Неразобранное

by WTFStarbucks2017



Series: Мини G-PG-13 [11]
Category: Captain America (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, WTF Starbucks 2017, Тексты G-PG-13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:58:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9480215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2017/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2017
Summary: После событий Осады Стив и Баки переезжают на новое место.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Unpacking](https://archiveofourown.org/works/152186) by [zarabithia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia). 



В прежние времена Баки бы сказал Стиву, что тот нуждается в нем, чтобы немного освежить память.

— Что-то незначительное, — объяснил бы Баки, — что забылось из-за войны, поскольку ты был занят более важными вещами, будучи Капитаном Америка.

И Стив не стал бы спорить; еще до того рокового инцидента с самолетом, он знал, насколько ему нужен Баки. Даже без этих ненавязчивых комментариев, произнесенных вскользь, предназначенных лишь, чтобы напомнить о самом факте.

После всего того, что произошло на ступеньках суда, — заново переживать худшие моменты его жизни, возвратить имя Мстителям после Нормана Озборна и узнавать о всей той боли, с которой столкнулись его друзья, когда он не был рядом, не в силах предотвратить ее; все же, переезд уже не казался Стиву причиной для беспокойства. На самом деле, было что-то успокаивающие в самой идее переезда в другое место, новое и без воспоминаний обо всех плохих событиях прошлых лет, что затаились в каждом углу старой квартиры.

Новое жилье и новый сосед, что переехал вместе с ним, были облегчающим контрастом в сравнении с обугленными останками старой квартиры, и напоминанием о новых живительных началах.

Конечно, Баки не был настроен так же. И опять, его отношение к важным вещам было более приземленным.

— Я уже говорил, что весьма сожалею о том, что произошло с твоей старой квартирой, так ведь? — спросил Баки, особо тяжело вздохнув, после того, как они наконец внесли последние из уцелевших в огне вещей.

— Ты упоминал это, да, — сухо согласился Стив, — несколько раз, на самом деле.

— Что ж, — Баки поставил коробку на сомнительный угол журнального столика, и Стиву пришлось протянуть руку и отодвинуть коробку подальше от края, — думаю, не мешает еще раз повторить.

— Еще раз?

— Или дюжину? — выдохнул Баки, сдувая с глаз прядь волос.

— Тебе все же следует подстричься, — заметил Стив, я гораздо больше озабочен этим, чем моей старой квартирой.

— Интересные у тебя приоритеты, Стив.

Стив с трудом подавил смех, от которого слишком сильно заболело в груди. Он вовсе не пытался исправить его или поделиться историей о том, что Баки — и отсутствие Баки в его жизни — всегда был первоочередной задачей в списке дел Стива

Или, когда случались ночные кошмары, единственно важной.

Видя обеспокоенность на лице Баки, Стив пожал плечами и ответил максимально беспечно, как только мог:

— Мы выиграли важное сражение. Ты в порядке. Сэм в порядке. И Шэрон тоже. Мстители воссоединяются. Впервые за долгое время я действительно могу сказать, что происходящее завтра будет лучше, чем то, что было вчера. И это намного важнее для меня, чем какие бы то ни было материальные вещи, Бак.

— Но это не просто материальные вещи, — возразил Баки.

— Тогда сядь и расскажи мне, что действительно беспокоит тебя, пока я распаковываю коробки, — предложил Стив.

Но Баки не сел. Он лишь засунул кулаки в карманы брюк.

— Как только я зашел в твою старую квартиру, то сразу же, почувствовал, насколько там все окутано тобой. Все твои картины и музыкальные пластинки... все воспоминания о людях, которыми ты дорожил. И я позволил этому разрушиться.

— Но нам удалось кое-что сохранить, — ответил Стив, — а завтра Шэрон принесет несколько фото, что, как ей кажется, мне следует хранить у себя в память о времени, что мы провели вместе.

Это был лучший прощальный подарок, о котором Стив мог просить.

— Настолько тяжелый разрыв, что она решила избавиться от них? — спросил Баки.

— Нет. Она сделала копии. По-видимому, у них, в двадцать первом веке, есть некая впечатляющая технология для этого, — мягко поддразнил Стив.

Баки ухмыльнулся, расслабленно и самоуверенно, так, как никогда не надоест видеть Стиву.

— Я что-то такое слышал, — подхватил он.

— Когда все думали, что я умер, в магазине памятных вещей Капитана Америки, вроде как было довольно много народу. Тони не помнит... — слишком много Стив ожидал от него, и это ранило сильнее, чем Стив предполагал, принимая во внимание все то, что привело к тому моменту на ступенях, — но Пеппер рассказала мне, что есть некоторые ценности, во владение которыми я должен вновь вступить. Я уже потерял много куда более важного, Бак, не переживай.

Самоуверенность исчезла из ухмылки Баки, и Стив ощутил резкую ненависть к людям, ответственным за Зимнего Солдата.

— Все равно чувствую, будто подвел тебя, — ответил Баки.

Стив провел пальцами по обугленным краям пластинки, что уже нельзя будет послушать, и осознал, что на этот раз он сфокусировался на мелочах, не видя при этом цельной картины.

На самом деле Баки волновался не о горстке глупых памятных сувениров.

— Я пытался спасти тебя, — произнес Стив. — Когда я путешествовал во времени, ты был единственной потерей, что я пытался предотвратить. Я старался удержать тебя от падения в руки русских. И не смог. Ты в обиде на меня за это?

Стив знал ответ, так же как и знал, что никогда не простит себя.

— Нет! Как я могу? То, что случилось, никогда не было твоей виной, — непреклонно возразил Баки, и глаза его вспыхнули блеском, что напомнил Стиву о грязных лагерях и дожде, сердито бьющим по палатке, — ты вернулся ко мне, Стив. Вот, что важно.

— И ты был здесь, ждал меня, когда я вернулся. Это все, что имеет значение, — ответил Стив. — Красный Череп переправил все воспоминания, Баки, и хорошие, и плохие. Я уже могу не бояться потерять их, теперь я настроен на построение новых.

Баки все же сел и посмотрел призывно на Стива.

— В этой квартире довольно много места для создания новых воспоминаний, — кивнул он, — диван кажется наиболее удобным местом, чтобы начать, на мой взгляд.

Максимально далекий от несогласия, Стив махнул рукой на свои усилия по распаковке в пользу присоединения к Баки на диване.


End file.
